


吃醋

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 平行宇宙梗两个秦明一个李局喜闻乐见的吃醋梗（因为李飞（笑哭😂
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Kudos: 3





	吃醋

秦明和李局的cp终于拥有姓名啦！！  
就叫明李！！！  
各位姐妹快来入股明李吧，入股就有又辣又俏的警花等着你！！！

歌单选的对，开车效率翻十倍

学术开车，严谨搞黄

两个秦明一个李局的3p  
用了平行宇宙的梗，大致是在这样一个宇宙，有两个秦明和一个李局  
大秦是话少行动派，小秦是话多行动派  
文中秦明是大秦，小秦是小秦  
预警：dirty talk有、用药有、chǎn rǔ有、咬有

“我回来了。”  
李维民把衣服袋子放在鞋柜上，弯着腰脱鞋。小秦从卧室跑出来：“您今天回来好迟啊。”李维民坐在沙发上，笑眯眯地说：“今天下班之后飞飞给我买衣服啦，你看，就这件。”说着，站起来，手臂一张，“怎么样？好看吧？”  
小秦刚看到嘴角就抽了一下。虽然穿着是不错，但一想到是那崽子买的衣服，心里就一阵酸。我还没买呢，怎么就让那崽子抢先了。小秦点点头，说好看，他没敢让李维民看出不对劲，要不然又是一顿训。  
秦明这时候从厨房端着菜出来：“回来了，洗洗手来吃饭吧。”李维民刚想把新外套脱了，想了一下又穿上，去厨房拿碗筷。  
秦明还没出厨房的时候就听见李维民说什么衣服，没想到李维民居然穿着这新外套就来了厨房，说是拿碗筷，其实是炫耀。又是两手一张：“飞飞给我买的，好看不？”  
“挺适合你的，李飞还真会买衣服。”秦明眼神暗了一下，他看李维民笑眯眯的，他也笑眯眯的。  
“嘿，小崽子长大了，会照顾人了。”李维民盛了饭，坐下说了这句。  
两个人嘴角都抽了一下。

吃完饭之后，秦明站起来收拾碗筷，小秦拉着李维民就准备出去散步。两个人对了一下眼神。  
说好了。

散步的时候，李维民一直在和小秦说李飞今天买衣服的时候有多认真，有多上心。小秦在心里翻了一个白眼，对，他是挺上心的，比我和我哥怎么想着上你还上心呢。又把李飞夸了一通，李维民才把话题转回来问小秦这两天科里工作怎么样。小秦随便糊弄了过去，现在他心思可不在这上面了。

回到家之后，李维民脱下新外套，挂起来，走到阳台拿出手机给李飞打电话。副局长听着年轻人的话，语调都扬了不少。小秦实在看不下去，站到李维民面前，醋意浓浓地看着他。李维民挂了电话，揶揄地看着小秦：“这就吃醋了？”  
“您这是哪的话，我才没吃醋呢。”小秦酸溜溜地说，“我哪会因为飞飞给您买件衣服就吃醋啊？要吃醋那也是秦明。”  
李维民这才发现秦明不知道什么时候已经站在自己身后。大小秦的身高相当，都比李维民高一点。现在大小秦把李维民围在中间，倒显得李维民有些偏小了。  
“你们俩这是要唱哪一出啊？”李维民明显感觉到了压迫，他不紧不慢地说着话，想抓机会走。哪知道秦明伸手抓着他手腕往后一背，本来在腰间别好的手铐就把手腕铐住了。小秦捏着他下巴，眼睛里放着光。  
“气量这么小？”李维民讽刺地开口。  
“您别说，我们俩气量就这么小，眼里容不得别人。”

—————————————

李维民被这一出气得牙痒，他被铐在床头的栏杆上了。他现在特别后悔为什么当初要听小秦的话，买什么北欧风格的床，床头居然还有栏杆。那两兄弟也不知道在外面捣鼓什么。过了一会，小秦走进来，手里拿了一个小袋子。袋子里是注射器。小秦拍了拍李维民的手臂，又抹了一点酒精，拿出注射器，把透明的液体推了进去。“哟，这连药都用上了？”李维民哼了一声。“对付您，肯定要用点药啊。”小秦把用过的注射器放进袋子，搁一边，“您猜猜，我给您用的是什么啊？”  
“他肯定猜不出来。”秦明推门进来，接过话茬。他摘下李维民的眼镜，顺着衣服下摆摸进去，“我来和你说吧，”  
“是肌肉松弛剂。”  
“秦明你tm混蛋！”李维民立刻就骂了出来，直接拿腿去踹秦明，却被眼疾手快地捉住脚踝，腿被折成M状，根本挣扎不了。小秦揉着李维民的臀瓣，不轻不重地打了一下：“您骂的是哪一个啊，李维民？”  
李维民被打得脸一红，怒气又上来一堆：“我骂你们两个！人家李飞给我买衣服怎么了，你们给我买过吗！”  
“我天天给你做饭。”  
“我天天接送您上下班。”  
李维民被这两句怼得说不出话，只能拿眼睛瞪着秦明。“你也只能现在瞪瞪我了。”秦明漫不经心地说着，开始解李维民的皮带。小秦也解开了李维民的手铐。因为肌肉松弛剂的作用，李维民只感觉全身都使不上劲，只能看着大小秦把自己衣服一脱再脱，而他俩还衣冠整齐着。  
小秦边给李维民脱衣服，边说着调戏的话：“马上水有点多，可别把您衣服弄脏了。”  
“你说的都是什么话！”李维民感觉脸上一阵红，他拿出年长者的威严来训斥小秦，没想到小秦接下来的话让他彻底崩溃。  
“我说的都是实话啊，别看您现在义正辞严，待会可骚了呢。”  
“小秦，你都在说什么啊……”李维民声音发着颤，他余光瞥到一旁的秦明。秦明从袋子里又拿了一个注射器，李维民勉强屈起腿，想往后退。小秦按住他，秦明在他胳膊上消了毒之后，把那药也注射了进去。  
“你们…你们这…这又是什么药啊…”李维民明显扛不住了，软了态度，眼圈也染了红。  
“放心，没有副作用的。”秦明说。

——————————————

“呜…呜呜…别舔…呜…”李维民现在瘫在秦明和小秦之间，原本平坦的胸部稍稍隆起了一点，上手使劲一挤，还有奶水流出来，都被秦明舔了去。秦明舔了之后还觉得不过瘾，又衔住乳头又吸又咬。李维民感觉酸胀的感觉被挑得旺起来，挺着胸就往秦明嘴里送：“嗯…再吸吸…好涨…老公…再吸吸…啊…”秦明表面看不出来，心里高兴得不得了，吸着一边的乳头，又去揉另一边，爽得李维民抬着手把秦明的头往自己胸前按。一边按还一边说：“还、还是痒…嗯…再…再吸重一点…啊…”  
肌肉松弛剂的药效早就过了，但现在不用那玩意，李维民也起不来，全身上下没一处能使劲的，全都软成一滩水了。“维民，您再放松点，要不然我进不去……”小秦从身后抱着李维民，舔着李维民的耳垂说。他看到秦明把李维民吸得那么舒服，心里面根本不是滋味。难道我就没有秦明弄得舒服嘛！  
“嗯…都已经…做过一次了…呜…不要了…呜…”李维民的眼睛泛着红，哭得跟一只受惊吓的兔子一样。他从秦明怀里回过神，回头去看小秦，想着说些好话：“真的…不行了…小、小秦…啊！别…呜…”  
“上一次我和您说好的，要喊我什么？”小秦挺着刚刚射过一次还硬着的性器，没磨蹭，又操了进去。明明都喊秦明老公了，怎么就忘了喊自己哥哥？小秦心里面有多酸，现在操得就有多狠。  
“啊…哥、哥哥…别…哥哥…啊哈…别做了…”李维民被刺激得眼泪又流下来，被秦明舔了去：“别光顾着和他说话。”说完，捏着李维民的下巴，就把自己的性器插进了李维民嘴里。秦明本来以为小秦做过一次就该他了，结果这崽子现在又开始操。秦明心里生气，在李维民嘴里面抽插得也猛。李维民被一前一后弄得眼泪汪汪，只能从喉咙里挤出些许的呜咽。小秦耳边听不到李维民的又软又腻的呻吟，觉得没意思，只能把力气往下面使，他掐住李维民的腰，把人往自己怀里按，自己也挺着性器往里顶。这样的操法儿让李维民直接被戳到了敏感点，他摇着头，费力地吐出秦明的性器，无力地倒在小秦怀里喘着气。秦明见状，心里面醋坛子又翻了一个。本来李飞买衣服这件事就很让他不爽了，现在连给自己口都不乐意了。似乎是感觉到秦明的酸味，小秦变本加厉地在敏感点上研磨，搞得李维民直接被操得射了出来，稀薄的精液喷了一片。“呜…哥…哥哥…饶、饶了我…哈啊…哥哥…呜…呜啊…”李维民哭得嗓子都有些哑了，但小秦根本没打算放过他：“维民，您现在求饶，没用啦。”  
秦明看着被小秦欺负得太狠，想往自己这边靠的李维民，想出个好点子。他轻声在李维民耳边说：“小秦他不懂事，操得你不舒服，我来教教他。”秦明朝小秦看了一眼，小秦有些不乐意地把性器抽出来。他知道秦明要干什么，但这也是他们俩第一次做这事。小秦趁秦明做扩张这会儿去捏李维民因为用了药而涨奶的乳头，年轻人玩得开，感觉到李维民又滴了奶水，直接拿指尖沾了些，送到李维民嘴里：“尝尝您自己奶水的味道。”李维民平时说话，偶尔会舔两下嘴唇。小舌头在嘴唇上一转一闪，经常看得小秦口干舌燥。现在小秦手指玩着李维民的舌头，又软又滑，只觉得下面憋得难受，他有些心急地问秦明：“你好了没？”  
“再等等，急什么。维民，再放松点。”  
李维民呜呜了几声，他不知道这两个性欲旺盛的年轻人又会拿出什么花样，只能尽量地放松。  
看扩张得差不多了，秦明扶着自己的性器在湿滑的穴口蹭来蹭去，他抬头看玩得不亦乐乎的小秦，问道：“我先还是你先？”  
“你是哥哥，当然你先。”小秦从李维民嘴里抽出手指，往那红透的耳垂吹气：“您别紧张，我和秦明现在想玩点不一样的。”  
“你…你们要…玩什么…”李维民的嗓子因为过度使用已经有些哑，再配上现在这个语气，和平时的副局长的形象相差甚远。  
“我们就是想让您更满足一点。”小秦把李维民往上托了托，又在沾着奶水的胸乳捏了一把。  
愣了一下，意识到两个人要一起来的李维民又挣扎起来：“呜…我…不…不行…别…呜…老公…不要两个人…呜…不要…会坏的…呜呜…老公…”  
秦明哪里听得进去这些，说了句：“喊我老公也没用了，你就是欠操。”说着，扶着性器进去了一半，紧接着小秦也慢慢进了去。  
“啊哈…我…错了…呜…求、求求你…别…呜呜…”  
“您叫得可真好听啊，李局。”小秦故意拿职位去逗他，刺激得李维民身子一抖，两个人刚进去，就被猛然收缩的内壁夹得差点射出来。  
“太紧了……”秦明嘶了一声，半是命令半是哄地说：“乖，别夹那么紧。”  
“真的…不行的…呜…出去…快出去…”李维民惊慌地想脱身，却被秦明摁坐在两根炙热的性器上：“你天天嘴上都是那个李飞，我和小秦都忍了好久了。”  
“对啊，不就是买件衣服嘛，回来一直说。”小秦撇撇嘴，附和道。  
“所以，你要补偿我们俩。”秦明拿出领带，蒙住了李维民的眼睛，“李局，你猜猜，现在是谁在操你啊？”  
这一会两个人配合得倒是默契，秦明刚说完，小秦就往里狠狠一顶，李维民直接哭了出来：“啊…是…是哥…呜…哥哥…啊…慢点…呜嗯…”  
“错了。是我在操你。”秦明难得笑了一下，他也不管小秦在不在动，捧着李维民的臀瓣就顶到了最深。李维民再也受不住了，胳膊勾着秦明的脖子，在秦明后背上胡乱抓挠。  
李维民最后被生生操射，精液溅了满身。秦明和小秦被一瞬间过分紧致的穴道夹得头皮发麻，也全都射在了里面。

事后。  
“那个药，我记得是有副作用的，你怎么和他说没有。”小秦问秦明。  
”要是说了，他肯定要把我们俩打一顿。”秦明换着床单说。  
“那有什么副作用啊？”  
“就是药效比较长，好一段时间都会有胸。”  
“！”小秦震惊地直接呆住。  
“所以啊，明天要麻烦你去买奶罩了。谢谢小秦。”秦明故意在“小”上加了重音。  
“md！！”


End file.
